Sacrificio
by The Apathetic Jackass
Summary: -S. Italy, N. Italy- After all, he would give his life for his little brother. In a way he already had.


**Characters: S. Italy x Spain, N. Italy**

**Disclaimer: I own jack shit.**

**Summery: After all, he would give his life for his little brother. In a way he already had.**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I've always felt that Romano puts up a mask to hide his true feelings, and that he usually doesn't mean what he says. I also have a feeling that he sacrifices quite a bit for Feliciano.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing for certain, it was that South Italy loved his little brother.<p>

It's not like he was really as mean as he acted, not really. There couldn't be two kind Italies, and he had to protect his little brother. In order to do that, he had to be hostile, to scare any potential threats away. So what if he didn't have any friends? He didn't have time for friends, he was too busy protecting Feliciano. Besides, he wasn't nearly as talented as him, so why not make yourself useful by keeping him from harm? Grandpa Rome understood this, so he took Feliciano to teach him more about art and trade, and left Lovino to grow stronger so that one day he could protect Feliciano to the best of his capabilities.

The days he spent with Spain after Rome fell were torture. He was always messing up his chores and Antonio was always scolding him and telling him how much _cuter _Feliciano was. Lovino at the time just didn't understand why Spain was always scolding him. Knowing how to clean wasn't necessary in protecting Feliciano. Being cute would never scare away any potential threats. So Lovino lashed out, trying to keep Antonio at a distance, because he was starting to care for the Spaniard, and that was forbidden. His heart didn't have enough room for both, so Spain had to go. When the messenger told him that Spain was trying to trade him for North Italy, it hurt more than it should. He really shouldn't have been suprised, with Feli being cuter and more subservient, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. That day changed him, for he finally understood what he would have to sacrifice in order to protect his precious brother. From that day foward he bacame even more hostile, purposely doing things that he knew would make Spain upset, hoping that the Spaniard wouldn't get closer than he already had. _But it didn't work._ If anything Antonio tried even harder, trying to win the affection of the temperamental Italian. It was even worse when he saved him from the Ottoman Empire and was punished for rescuing him. Goddamn did it hurt. But it was okay, it taught him a valuable lesson. Never let anyone get close again.

He learned another lesson when Feliciano befriended Germany. Contrary to belief, he didn't hate Ludwig. He seemed nice enough, albeit a little too serious, but Lovino heard stories. Stories about how the German hurt and pillaged and killed, and he didn't want him hurting his brother. So he tried his hardest to get rid of Ludwig, none of which seemed to work. Ludwig seemed to understand, for he was nothing but courteous, if not a bit annoyed, and he sent him sympathetic looks whenever they were put together. His opinion of the German brightened considerably, and he helped protect Feliciano so he couldn't be all that bad. So he resorted to protecting Feliciano in the shadows, secretly sending spies to Germany and fighting off the Allies. He even formed an agreement with Germany, so that his part of Italy would be bombed more than the north side. Not that he could blame Ludwig, his boss was a crazy bastard and no nation could ever defy their boss. Even so, he was still hostile to the German, because while Feliciano would believe anything the German said, Lovino knew the truth. He knew about the camps, the killings, the torture, and the brain-washing going on in Germany, but Feliciano knew none of it. So he would always scold Lovino for calling Germany names and being mean. He would hear his brother sing praises about the German, but never about him. He learned another lesson that time. Feliciano didn't want his help.

Lovino was incredibly patient, but he had to act like he was short-tempered so that no one got close. He was incredibly protective. He was smart. He was kind. He was strong. He was probably one of the best friends you could ever have. Not that anyone knew.

Lovino didn't mind. It didn't hurt when Spain's gaze would drift towards Feliciano whenever they talked, it didn't hurt when the other nations didn't recognize him as a part of Italy, it didn't hurt when people would praise his little brother, and it _certainly _didn't hurt that everybody preferred Feliciano over him. After all, he would give his life for his little brother. And in a way he already had. He had already accepted this.

So why were tears falling down his face?

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. I plan on doing a lot of these little one-shots. I hope you like. Also, the little fact about the bombings is true. I think Naples (which is located in southern Italy) was either the most bombed Italian city or the most bombed in total or something like that. Review please?<strong>


End file.
